plantsvszombiesfandomcom_vi-20200214-history
Flower Pot
Flower Pot (Tạm dịch: Chậu Hoa) là một cây cho phép người chơi trồng cây lên những bề mặt không thể trồng được, giống như Lily Pad thì lại dùng ở các màn hồ bơi. Ngoài việc trồng trên mái nhà, người chơi vẫn có thể trồng trên sân bình thường nhưng không thể trồng lên Lily Pad. Spikeweed và Spikerock không thể trồng lên Flower Pot. Suburban Almanac entry Flower Pot Flower Pots let you plant on the roof. Special: allows you to plant on the roof "I'm a pot for planting. Yet I'm also a plant. HAS YOUR MIND EXPLODED YET?" Cost: 25 Recharge: fast Sử dụng ''Plants vs. Zombies Người chơi nên đặt Flower Pot chỉ ở các màn Mái nhà, và sau đó trồng cây lên nó. Flower Pot không thể tấn công, hay không thể làm gì hết màn chơi khác Mái nhà vì chỉ có tác dụng câu thêm thời gian để nhai cắn. Flower Pot cho phép bạn trồng bất kỳ cây phát nổ như Cherry Bomb hoặc Doom-shroom trên màn Mái nhà. Nhưng nếu Doom-shroom trồng lên nó thì nó sẽ phát nổ, tiêu diệt Flower Pot cộng thêm để lại hố. Sẽ là một trong như cây rào cản zombie trong game nếu kết hợp với Flower Pot hoặc Lily Pad cùng với Pumpkin, và Tall-nut. Những cây này sẽ dừng chân một zombie bình thường lên đến bốn phút và trả nên lâu hơn khi kết hợp với cây giảm tốc độ chẳng hạn như Snow Pea, Winter Melon. Mặc khác thì giảm bảo vệ và ít mặt trời hơn Tall-nut riêng. Trong mini-game độc quyền của Nintendo DS Air Raid nó có cánh và bánh lăng. Gatling Pea Trồng lên nó và cố gắng phá hủy Zombot của Dr. Zomboss. '''Chú ý': Spikeweeds, Spikerocks, và cây thủy sinh không thể trồng lên Flower Pot, càng không thể là Grave Busters. ''Plants vs. Zombies Adventures Flower Pot chưa thực sự hẵn là cây xuất hiện trong này. Thay vào đó là nó thay thế gói hạt giống trồng các cây lên đó khi bạn còn chơi. Số lượng cây bạn có sẽ là số lượng Flower Pot ở dưới màn hình. Bạn có thể mua thêm Flower Pot bằng Zombuck. Plants vs. Zombies 2 Như ''Plants vs. Zombies Adventures, Flower Pot không thực sự xuất hiện trong game này. Nhưng hiển thị không có khuôn mặt của nó và trồng được bất kỳ loại cây nào đã mở khóa, trừ cây dùng ngay (như Cherry Bomb, Hurrikale, và Jalapeno). Cây cối trên Flower Pot có thể tăng tốc trong một màn chơi nếu người chơi chọn cây đó sau khi phát triển. ''Plants vs. Zombies 2 (Phiên bản Trung Quốc)'' Trong phiên bản Trung Quốc, Flower Pot là nâng cấp hoặc công cụ có thể trang bị hoặc không trang bị cây cối trong phần trang phục. Có bốn loại Flower Pot: Sun Pot, Lightning Pot, Flotation Pot và Recycling Pot. Mỗi loại có đặc điểm khác nhau và chỉ có thể trồng được một số loại cây nhất định. Khi một cây trong chậu bị ăn bởi một zombie thì đôi lúc chậu sẽ bị dính xung quanh và cho phép các cây khác trồng lên nó. Nhưng không hiểu lý do nhiều cây được trồng gần đây sẽ nhận được quyền lợi. Chiến thuật Được cho để cho biết không thể trồng lên nóc nhà, người chơi phải luôn đem theo khi họ chơi các màn mái nhà. Có vài mẹo hay có thể dùng ở bất cứ đâu, nhưng không khuyến khích. Nếu bạn muốn làm chậm zombie trên mái nhà, kết hợp với Puff-shroom (bản thân nó, ngủ) hoặc Wall-nut hoặc Tall-nut trên Flower Pot, có thể là Pumpkin (Sẽ cho 3 lớp phòng thủ). Flower Pot còn làm chậm Gargantuar và khiến Pole Vaulting Zombie mất cây sào. Có thể dùng ở các màn ngoài mái nhà, cho phép phòng thủ như Pumpkin (nó sẽ không còn giúp cây, nhưng nó sẽ câu thêm giờ cho các cây bên trái sau khi cây trồng lên nó bị ăn). Khuyến khích bạn nên đặt Flower Pot ở đó trước khi bạn đặt cây nếu bạn muốn phòng thủ thêm. Zen Garden Flower Pot chứa hầu hết các cây trong Zen Garden. Flower Pot trong Zen Garden không có mắt hay miệng nên chúng không phải là cây thực sự. Cây thủy sinh trong khu vườn chính và Mushroom Garden sẽ được giữ trong Flower Pots đầy nước thay vì là đất, lớn hơn Flower Pot bình thường khác. Kể cả không có mắt miệng, nhưng khi đặt lên Wheel Barrow thì nó lại có mắt và miệng. Thư viện ảnh Xem thêm Thể_loại:Các cây Plants vs. Zombies: All Stars Thể_loại:Plants vs. Zombies: All Stars Thể_loại:Mái nhà Thể_loại:Cây mái nhà Thể_loại:Cây có tốc độ khôi phục nhanh Thể_loại:Zen Garden Thể_loại:Thành phần môi trường đặc biệt Thể_loại:Plants vs. Zombies: Journey to the West Thể_loại:Các cây Plants vs. Zombies: Journey to the West Thể_loại:Plants vs. Zombies: Great Wall Edition Thể_loại:Các cây Plants vs. Zombies: Great Wall Edition